Brandon 10,000/Commentary
Ello everyone, I'm Brandon 10: Writer and Artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today I'll be taking a look at the episode, Brandon 10,000. Doing a commentary thing. So episode is starting. So the episode starts off with the two friends discussing their futures but Brandon isn't very interested in that stuff. I guess it was because he was more focused on the present because the future was so far away, nothing to be worried about. Kids seem to think that way and I bet Coco was the one to start this type of conversation. So a wormhole opens and a random person takes Coco and again Brandon relies on canon aliens aka XLR8. Now they are in the future which makes this the first Time Travel episode of the series. So they're now under attack but Freezefire comes to their rescue. I'm looking at his picture and his face seems so squished together or just really skinny. So Brandon 10K is angry and the mystery person is Coco 10K or just Future Coco who doesn't have an Omnitrix anymore. Whoa. Yeah I actually started regretting that I had two Omnitrixes in the show actually so I thought that at one point, I would remove Coco's Omnitrix from the equation, going back to one. Making this future, actually possible, even though I had the intention of making this an alternate timeline. He also has weapons based on his transformations which is cool and that's the imagine I wanted to give Coco. In this future, Brandon was meant to be powerful and well known while Coco would be cool and a solo act. In fact, Coco was meant to have his own spin off after the Original Series but it was canceled when Alien Force came into the shot. I noticed Coco has a badge which had nothing to do with Plumber Badges, I remember that. So this sort of foreshadowed the use of badges in Alien Force and Ultimate Hero because I didn't pick that up from here. The Mutater is here, future Mutater. I almost slipped into my old habits and spelled his name as Mutanter. The dinosaur suit was meant to be an original spin on the Gorilla Suit that Animo 10K wears in Ben 10,000 but I unconciously did the same thing in A Hero Returns with the robot dinosaur. Dinosaurs are cool. If you need an animal to replace another animal, you pick dinosaur. Articguana appears in this episode followed by lots of canon aliens which bothers me. Now here's the interesting part of the episode. "Cannonbolt then turns into an orange alien with earthquake powers." This is, according to the Aliens section of the episode, Earthquake. Clever dialogue there, by putting his name in there. I thought it was Grounder but that might be someone else's. Earthquake is a future alien that was an original thought I think, I thought at first he was based on Gold Digger but that doesn't make sense. Yeah so Earthquake is an original alien for Brandon 10K. The clean up crew, Planetary Force, shows up. They were in the episode, Heroes, I think, which is slightly retconned because there are no Tetramands in the Brandon 10 Universe, confirmed in Alien Force since they have no idea what the heck a Galvanic Megamorph is. So we see Brandon 10K's HQ and learn that the future isn't as great as they think especially with Future Brandon's nasty attitude. Major foreshadowing. This episode seems to have a lot of this which is crazy because I didn't even give any thought while writing this. I was just thinking "Wow a future episode, better go crazy" which somehow forms a structure for a story rather than a simple paragraph. I'm impressed, me. Anyways the foreshadowing in this scene is when Brandon is distracting Brandon 10K and is about to enter a giant robot which is in Brandon 10K's base. I don't exactly remember what was going on in my head when I wrote that scene, maybe it was just there to prove that the past and the future are nothing alike. But aside from the fact that this is the future so there will be hoverboards and robots and flying cars, stuff like that, if you're about to enter a robot it's probably a robot suit. So this scene just says that Brandon 10K has a robot suit in his HQ. Big deal, right? Well in Season 4, Brandon builds a robot suit to fight when his Omnitrix is recharging (at least I think that was the reason). While writing for the Original Series, I barely looked back on previous episodes to help me write for future ones (no pun intended) so it could be foreshadowing that. An alarm goes off at DNActive Sector A which is a unique name. I don't know where I came up with that. DNActive. Sounds cool after saying it a few times but it looks really off. Anyways, here we're introduced with The Destroyer who was brought back to life by the Mutater. Now I just realized that I didn't really explain who the Destroyer was. He's a new a villain who's supposed to destroy everything in his path or something like that. He's super strong, super powerful and the only way to stop him was to kill him which ultimately lead to a grim Brandon 10K. But with the help of Brandon, he ends up seeing past that and becoming the person he used to be even though they end up destroying him in the end. At least he wasn't killed, right? Bio-Shock is in this too. He's my favorite future alien out of the two, I suppose. So the day was saved and Brandon 10K mentions another alien which I completely forgot about, Alien Infinity. Might have been a joke just thrown in there by me but you never know. So that was my commentary on the episode. I liked this episode, it was much longer and more detailed than a regular episode or at least the ones I've been reviewing so far. And time travel. I'm such a fan of things like that. Anyways, thanks for checking this out and I'll see you later. Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews